Foresight
by tmjohn72
Summary: Stiles drinks a vial of poison to keep it from being used on Derek and the pack. He dies but is brought back to life. All seems normal until he begins to have visions of the past and future. While the group begins to figure out what is going on a possible new threat looms on the horizon and Stiles' new gifts may either be a blessing or a curse. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Foresight**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

Synopsis: Stiles drinks a vial of poison to keep a group of hunters from using it on Derek or the pack. When he dies and is revived all seems normal until he rather quickly begins to see visions of the past and future. The pack struggles to find answers as a possible new threat makes itself known.

A/N - I had this idea and I couldn't let it go. I hope I did it justice. Please review if you have a few moments and let me know what you think. This fic is a little dialogue-heavy in places but I think it works so I kept it in. Exciting stuff to come.

FYI, when Stiles is having a vision, you'll see the text in italics and the "scene" segmented from the rest of the story by three dots (•••).

The first thing that Stiles noticed when he came to was that his entire body ached. The second thing was that Derek's blue eyes were glaring into him with a mixture of anger and concern. He started to open his mouth to speak but his throat burned which shut him up quickly. The sounds of fighting had stopped around him and though he felt like an elephant had collapsed on top of him, he knew it could have been much worse.

"How is he?," he heard Scott ask, though he couldn't see him.

"The poison seems to be out of his system. I think he'll be fine."

Stiles had never given much thought to Derek's voice before. Usually it was a means of barking orders or telling him to shut up, which Stiles figured was an important quality for an Alpha. He or she would need a commanding voice. Now his voice was soft and it had an almost soothing quality to it.

"What should we do about the mess?"

"Burn it," Derek said. Stiles felt someone's arms cradle him and he was lifted up suddenly. "I'll get you home," he promised. Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the pull on his consciousness.

•••

_A girl in her mid-twenties was brushing her hair. Derek stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I don't understand why you have to go back. Especially after all this time." _

_"Peter is our family. We need to look after him and it's been ages since I've been by to see him. It shouldn't take more than a couple of days." Derek's face held no emotion as he watched her. "Just be careful." _

_"Always," she smiled. She put her hairbrush down and stood, putting on a coat and scarf that matched the green in her eyes. She picked up a dufflebag in one hand and reached for Derek's shoulder with her other. "I'll be back before you know it, little brother._"

•••

* * *

Stiles' eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, inhaling deeply and loudly. Scott looked up from the pallet on the floor and he was next to Stiles in a second. "Dude, you're fine."

"I had the strangest dream. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"You freaked all of us out and I told Derek that I would stay with you tonight. You died on us at the warehouse. Do you remember?" Stiles did.

He had felt the pain start in his throat as he swallowed the vial of poison. It quickly moved to his heart and he felt his mind slow down just as the pack had arrived at the warehouse. Considering the alternative of the hunters using it to slaughter all of his friends, Stiles thought his own death was a necessary price, especially since the poison could be activated just by touching the skin of a werewolf. "Yeah, I remember."

"Derek gave you CPR while we took out the hunters. He saved your life." His hand flew up and smacked Stiles on the head which resulted in a loud pop filling the room momentarily.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't ever die on me again! You aren't the stupid guy that drinks from the colored vial. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I couldn't let any of you die. I didn't think it would work on me. I thought it was a werewolf-only kind of thing." Stiles watched Scott's face carefully and he felt the tension in his shoulders relax when Scott nodded. If Scott had detected his lie or decided to act on it if he had, he wasn't going to confront Scott about it.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"No, I'm okay. Just tired."

"Then go to sleep. We don't have school for another six hours."

Stiles nodded and rolled onto his back as Scott returned to his pallet. He stared at the ceiling even after Scott's breathing synchronized and it was obvious that he was sleeping. His thoughts drifted everywhere, from the hunters who were likely all dead, to the pack that seemed to be alive and well. Then he remembered the dream and the realness and how it felt more like a memory. He had never seen Laura Hale when she was alive, at least not that he could remember. Sleep soon lulled him back and when he closed his eyes he didn't dream at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Foresight - II**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - Chapter Two is here! More wordiness but I promise that it is worth it. I guess I'm just a fan of dialogue because it moves the story and characters along in my mind. More than scene descriptions and all the rest of it do, although I fully admit they have their own place. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

_daniellands - _Your request has been granted! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

There was something about public school that had a way of bringing a guy down. Stiles knew that he wasn't the only one that felt that way which caused him to question why no one had led a revolt against the system. He stopped in the hall and went to his locker, thankful that he would be able to go almost 22 full hours before he would have to see Harris again.

"Are you alright?" Stiles looked away from the stack of books in his locker and only now realized that Isaac and Erica were both standing next to him. "I'm fine. Did Derek send you to check up on me?"

"No," Isaac and Erica said, exactly at the same moment as though they had been rehearsing their timing.

"Yeah, that was obviously the truth," he said sarcastically.

"He hadn't heard anything so he texted us. We haven't seen you all day and this is the first chance any of us could get to you."

"Scott and I are in the same first three classes. Derek could have just asked him."

"Scott blames Derek for you getting hurt last night. He won't return his calls or texts." That surprised Stiles, not only because he had been the one to take the poison, but because Derek had brought him back to life.

"That's stupid, even for Scott. I'll talk to him."

"It doesn't matter. They'll both get over it the next time hunters come after us. And we all know that there will be a next time."

"Or the next time one of Beacon Hills' finest turns into a fanged beast with an intent to feed on as many people as possible." Stiles admired how Isaac had a way to speak the truth, even about horrible gory topics, and not show any emotion.

"Right," he said, "so I'm gonna go."

"Derek wants to see you after school."

Stiles stared into Erica's eyes. It was obvious to him that she was attempting to avoid smiling, which caused the corner of her lips to turn upwards slightly. She walked away quickly with Isaac by her side.

"Tell him that I have to talk about it with my girlfriends and then I'll have one of them pass him a note before study hall," he yelled after them. When everyone around him turned and looked at him with judging eyes he blushed slightly and retreated toward the lunch room.

He was thankful for the normal routine of the lunch line and the way the cashier said the same three words to every student in exactly the same way she had done every day of the school year. "I heard you died," a familiar voice said, as he took a seat at an empty table.

"You've been talking to Scott? I thought you two were keeping your distance after the breakup."

Allison nodded as she sat down in the chair across from him. "We are. It's just that he looked concerned when he went to his locker and I needed to know if someone were going on a flesh eating rampage."

"I guess that makes sense." He took a drink of his juice after he struggled to open it. Allison had taken it from him and opened it with ease, handing it back to him as quickly as she had pulled it away.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel exactly the same. I guess when people come back to life they don't always have those moments that you hear about. The ones where everything in life suddenly makes sense to them."

Allison shrugged as she stabbed at the food on her plate with a plastic fork. "You're young. It probably just means there isn't anything for you to figure out." He started to respond when pulled out his cellphone and checked his messages. He saw that he had two missed calls from Derek and he fought the urge to tell Allison everything. That lasted all of six seconds.

"I think I'm falling for Derek. Which is weird, because Lydia is still the center of my universe. And Derek's a guy. Oh, and I kind of think we still hate each other which is also oddly hot."

Allison's eyes were wide. "Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"Me either. The thing is, I like the pack and I don't want any of them to die. Of course, Scott's my best friend and I'd be willing to kill for him and hide some bodies if it came down to it. Wait, I've already done it, but that isn't my point. I drank poison last night."

"Yeah, Scott told me." Stiles didn't like the cryptic look on her face but he wasn't about to stop talking. She was the only one in his life that knew enough of the entire werewolf situation but was far enough away from it that she could provide an honest opinion. "I did it for him."

"You drank poison for Derek?"

"So that he wouldn't die. I don't know if I would do that for Lydia. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Of course not. I think that you've been falling for De..."

"Shhh!," he said suddenly when he noticed the pack start to trickle into the lunch line, "call him Sourwolf. God, I have a pet name for him already! Just call him David."

"You were willing to die so that David could live. I think that tells you everything you need to know. But as the daughter of a Hunter..."

"Here we go..."

"Just be careful. You have a history of falling for people that don't reciprocate and even if David did feel the same way it doesn't mean it would work. You're human and he isn't. Not to mention all of the baggage that comes with him."

"You're starting to bring me down. You're supposed to help me with this, not destroy the one insane idea that I have left. You might as well shoot an arrow at another one of my friends."

Allison lowered her head at the mention of her past transgressions. She knew that Stiles was apologetic for his words by the loud gasp of air that he took in once his brain caught up to his mouth. "No, you're right. I went a little bit crazy but I'm in a better place now and I'm just telling you my concerns. If you want David then you should go for it."

"Who's David and why do you want him?," Erica asked, sitting down at the table. She and Allison exchanged a look that Stiles imagined contained billions of tiny daggers flying back and forth. Allison gave him a smile and picked up her tray before retreating to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"She's sorry for what she did."

"She almost killed Boyd and I. She can be as sorry as she wants but I will never trust her. Stop trying to change the subject." She put a hand on his shoulder when he tried to turn away from her and he froze. His entire body began to tingle as a fog slowed his mind. His eyes snapped closed like they had a mind of their own.

* * *

•••

* * *

_Erica sat on the exam table at a Doctor's office. She was younger and her hair was different, styled more like a pixie cut with hardly any bangs at all. Her mother was sitting in a chair and she had her hand on Erica's knee as the Doctor flipped through the folder and stared at dozens of lab reports. _

_"Well? Do you know what's wrong with me?" There was a fear in her voice that made both of the adults in the room uncomfortable._

_"All of the tests have confirmed my previous diagnosis," he said. His hand scratched a spot on his forehead after he adjusted his glasses. "I don't want you to worry. Epilepsy can be treated moderately with a variety of medications and I'm confident that you will be able to lead a productive life." _

_Tears began to fall down Erica's face_.

* * *

•••

* * *

Stiles' eyes flew open and he stood up suddenly. His hand caught on the lunch tray and lifted it, causing it to slam down loudly as he moved away from the table. Erica quickly stood up next to him and glared at the dozen or so students that turned to see what his outburst was about. When they returned their attention to whatever they were previously focused on, Erica turned back to Stiles.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow as soon as she heard the fluctuation in his heartbeat.

"Seriously? I'm not an idiot, Stiles. Something just happened." He slowly nodded.

"Okay, but not here. I'll explain tonight when I stop by to see Derek. I guess you can tell him that I'll be accepting his invitation."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Foresight - III**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - Chapter Three! A little bit of Sterek in this chapter with more to come.

* * *

Stiles tried his best to avoid thinking about everything odd and weird in his life, including his visions, but he failed miserably. He wasn't sure if they were classifiable as memories since they were just glimpses into Derek and Lydia's memories. Being Stiles, his preoccupation made his ability to focus on the book he was reading almost impossible. He was thankful when his classes ended for the day and he hurriedly walked to his jeep to avoid seeing anyone he knew.

When he got home he found a note from his father with money to order pizza. He slid the cash into his pocket and then went upstairs, tossing the backpack on his bed before he sat down at his computer and started his research. When his eyes became glossy he wiped at them and turned to the window.

"Holy crap," he mumbled, as he realized that it was perfectly dark outside. He glanced at the clock on his computer and stood up when he realized it was almost nine. He raided the fridge and scarfed down a sandwich before heading outside towards the jeep. His hand came to rest on the door handle but when he tried to open the door his entire body froze. The familiar tingling sensation made him moan as his eyes snapped shut.

* * *

•••

* * *

_He was in the back seat of the jeep. Derek reached and pulled him closer until their lips mashed together. The kiss was hot and heavy until Stiles pulled back and rubbed his chin. "Dude, you have to shave or my face is going to be red and bloody after every one of our make out sessions." _

_"Do you really want to talk about my facial hair right now?," Derek asked, as he licked a spot on Stiles' neck. A coy smile appeared on his face as he grabbed Derek's neck and lifted the Alpha's lips back to his own._

* * *

•••

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes slowly and he lost his balance as the world around him once again registered with his senses. He inhaled a few deep breaths and then stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. His body felt jittery and he realized that for the first time one of his visions was just that. Instead of seeing someone else's memories he had seen something in the future. At least he hoped it was something from the future, and he wasn't afraid of admitting his desire for Derek to himself for the first tme.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up."

Stiles hadn't even made it all of the way inside before he ran into Derek, who was leaning against the wall. Stiles allowed himself a moment to look at the man he saw himself kissing in the future and when he smiled uncontrollably, Derek cocked his head to the side as though he were trying to figure his reaction out which snapped Stiles back to reality.

"Sorry I'm late. I got distracted by stuff on the Internet," he said, once Derek walked him to the rest of the pack.

"We don't want to know about _that_ aspect of your life, Stiles," Erica said, her voice echoing through the empty building except for six train cars organized behind her.

"You've done some redecorating since I've been here last."

"Actually, the people that own this place brought them in last week. We were lucky that they didn't notice we've been here. Either way, we're going to have to start looking for a new place soon," Isaac said, looking up from his math book with a pencil in his hand.

"I'll keep an eye out for properties that look haunted and that no sane person would ever dream of going near." Stiles ignored the glare he got from Derek.

"I told them about what happened at lunch. We're all interested in the whole story," Erica said.

"That's what I was doing on the computer. Research."

"She said you kind of freaked out in front of everyone. The rest of us missed it because we were in the lunch line dealing with the douchebags from the Football team."

"You didn't miss much, Isaac. Erica put her hand on my shoulder and my eyes snapped closed. My whole body tingled." Isaac and Boyd shared a look and they began to laugh immediately. Derek quieted them down with a low growl as he moved closer to Stiles.

"Is that all that happened?"

"Yeah. Oh, except for the part where I saw Erica's memory of her doctor diagnosing her with epilepsy." They were all silent as Stiles took a seat in a wooden chair.

"It also happened when you were carrying me out of the warehouse. I thought it was just a dream but now I'm pretty sure that it was more."

"What did you see?"

"It had to of been one of your memories. You were watching Laura brush her hair and you tried to convince her not to come back to Beacon Hills. She put on a knitted green scarf before she said goodbye." Derek looked like someone had suddenly hit him in the face with a hammer. He crossed his arms over his chest which told Stiles that he was uncomfortable.

"It was the last time I saw her alive," he said finally, after everyone began to stare at him.

"Is that all that you saw?"

"It happened a third time when I went to get into my jeep to drive over. This time I saw something in the future."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember making out with a hottie in the back of my jeep." When he realized that he was looking at Derek, he looked away and focused on a spot on the floor. It was a coffee stain that oddly resembled a molecule of caffeine. Talk about irony.

"Do we know her?"

Stiles shifted his weight as everyone's eyes moved to him and waited for a response.

"No, we've never met before." He suppressed a pat on the back for his quick thinking and when everyone looked away he knew the he sold it effectively even though he had been lying in a room full of werewolves.

"So you're psychic? Is that what you're saying?," Boyd asked, not moving from his spot in the corner. Stiles had figured out after a while that he didn't hide out away from everyone because he was shy or full of himself, but because he liked to be able to see everyone to protect them. After that realization, he began to understand Boyd and began to like him.

"My research has shown a small amount of people that have died and come back only to gain some type of psionic ability. Psychometry is the closest thing I've been able to narrow my experiences to, but that usually only deals with reading the energy from something I would touch and seeing or feeling some past event. I think I'll go see Deaton tomorrow and see if he has any ideas."

"It could be connected to the type of poison you ingested. Your human physiology may be effected differently than a werewolf's would have."

"I don't know what type it was and all of the hunters are dead so I can't ask them. Although I could still develop the ability to talk to dead people later on, so there's a potential upside, albeit a creepy one."

"You're freaked out by this," Derek said.

"I could have told you that," he replied.

"Calm down, Stiles. I'm sure that Deaton will be able to do something about it," Scott said, although he looked more hopeful than sure of his boss' ability to help out.

"I hope so. Anyway, I have to head back home. My dad is going to be there any minute."

"Wait, before you go, can you tell me the answer to number seven on my homework? It's starting to give me a headache." Stiles thought about it for a moment. He held his hand out for the book and Isaac handed it over. He read the problem and then nodded.

"The answer is negative six."

"You saw it?," Isaac asked, impressed and obviously thinking about how useful it would be to have a psychic around at homework time.

"No, I'm just oddly good at algebra." Erica and Boyd laughed as Stiles handed the book back. He stood and waved goodbye before heading for the door. He made it all the way outside before he had the feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Why are you following me?" He didn't need three guesses to figure out who it was.

"You looked at me when you said you had a vision of the future."

"Did I?," he asked, as he turned and met Derek's blue eyes.

"You did. You said you were making out with someone in your jeep and then you looked at me and licked your lips."

"If you're trying to tell me that you want to make out you should just do it." When Derek looked away Stiles knew that he had won. Derek shoved his hands into his pockets and he started to turn back towards the building.

"Derek? Wait. There's something that I should tell you."

"What?" Stiles sensed the annoyance in his voice and confirmed it when the Alpha refused to turn all the way around to face him.

"I need to tell you something. It's very important. Seriously, it could save your life someday."

"What is it?"

"You should shave every day, no matter what." When Derek looked completely perplexed he got into the jeep and headed home. The smile on his face stuck around for most of the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Foresight - IV**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - I am so thankful for all of the positive reviews and kind words for Chapter Three. I hope that Chapter Four will exceed your expectations. This one is a little vision heavy and I think you'll all be surprised where we are at the beginning of the chapter and where we are at the end.

Also, I tend to capitalize "Alpha" and "Beta" because I see them as titles, kind of like "Supreme Ruler of the Universe," and felt that I should just go for it. So I did. So there.

* * *

When Stiles woke he was thankful that it was Saturday. It wasn't that he despised school that much, it was that he didn't want to go around having visions all day which would only prove to the entire student body how weird he was. He didn't really care about their opinions of him but not being a complete outcast was still important to him. When he descended the stairs he smelled the eggs and bacon as his father whistled a song that he had never heard before.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning! Are you hungry?"

Stiles started to go into detail of how he felt like he was about to wither away if he didn't eat something, but he kept quiet when confronted with all of the possible visions he could receive by touching any number of the objects in the kitchen. Finding his hunger to be more important, he eventually nodded.

"Good. It will be ready in a minute. What do you have planned for the day?"

"I'm going to meet up with Scott. His boss is going to let us watch while he does surgery on a dog."

"That sounds disgusting. But I know if I try to tell you not to go you'll just get there that much faster, so I won't say a word."

"That's probably a good idea." His father pulled two plates from the cabinet and handed one to Sties after he filled it with eggs and bacon.

"You're cooking veggie bacon? I'm so proud of you." His dad nodded and when he walked over to the table Stiles was finally able to see his plate. He had one piece of veggie bacon with five other strips of the regular animal-based variety.

"What? You didn't say I couldn't eat both at the same time. I figure that they cancel each other out."

"I'm pretty sure that your arteries don't feel the way."

"Just eat. I feel like I haven't talked to you since last weekend. What's new?"

Stiles struggled to find the words. He couldn't tell his father about drinking poison to save Derek or how he died, even if he could quickly explain how Derek Hale had performed CPR and succeeded in resuscitating him. He also couldn't talk about the hunters or the fire which was just as well. "I wasn't late to school once last week."

"That's it? Somehow I thought your life would be a little more interesting."

"Not really. How about you?"

"The usual speeding tickets. There was a warehouse fire a few days ago and six bodies were found burned up pretty badly. We're trying to identify them but I think it's going to be pretty slow going."

"That's horrific breakfast talk."

"You're right. How's your love life these days?" Stiles didn't know where to begin so he decided that deflection was the best option.

"I'm not dating until you are. If I don't get you married off before I leave for college I'll have to come back and check on you all the time."

"Stiles, we've had this discussion. I don't think anyone could compare to your mother."

He knew that was the truth, though he suspected it was more of an excuse to avoid trying than an actual reason for avoiding a relationship. "Scott's mom is still single."

That made his father smile which made him have a little bit of hope. "We were talking about your love life. Something is going on or you would have dismissed me instead of giving the run around."

"I kind of like someone." The words came out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself. His father instantly brightened.

"Finally! I was worried that girl that you're always going on about was going to string you around forever."

"She and Jackson are back together. I finally realized it was futile. The Borg wouldn't be happy with my giving up but I guess I'll deal."

"The who?"

"Nevermind. It isn't worth explaining and I'm pretty sure you would judge me afterwords."

"Okay then. Tell me about this girl. What's her name? What does she look like? What's her social security number?"

"You're going to run a background check? I would think you'd at least have a face to face first."

"We're living in the twenty-first century," his dad said, shoving a piece of the bacon into his mouth. Stiles, as usual, ate like an animal which meant that he was finished eating by then. Instead of lying to his father about the girl he thought he liked, he shrugged and put his plate and fork in the sink. "Gotta go!"

"Wait! I want details."

"Nothing short of water boarding will get me to talk. See ya."

His father waved goodbye to him as Stiles headed outside. He stopped walking for a moment to zip up his jacket and then started toward the jeep until his eyes caught sight of the familiar black Camero parked at the entrance to his driveway. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked closer. As soon as he was able to see the driver, as though there were any question who it was, Derek opened the door for him.

"Are you stalking me? I don't get in cars with strange men unless I see the candy first."

Derek ignored his joke like he typically did. Stiles was convinced more and more as time went on that the Alpha had no sene of humor. "I didn't think it would be a good idea for you to have a vision while you were driving. I'll take you to Deaton."

Stiles got into the car and buckled the seatbelt. "I could get used to having a driver. To the animal clinic!"

"Are you trying to get me to hit you?"

"No, but if you do, I might get a vision of an embarrassing memory in your past so it could be worth it." When Derek made a sudden move Stiles raised his arms defensively, "Hey, I was joking!" Derek started the car and began driving, ignoring him. Stiles felt his phone vibrate and when he pulled it out of his jeans pocket he saw that he had a missed call from his father and a voicemail waiting for him. When he listened to it his eyes grew wide.

"Stiles, it's your father. Imagine my surprise when I looked out the front window and saw you getting into Derek Hale's car. I think you have some explaining to do. Call me back so that I can be sure that you're still alive." Stiles did his best to pretend that Derek hadn't heard the message with his keen werewolf hearing.

"What are you going to tell him?," he finally asked, which blew his delusion.

"I'm going to lie by text message. That way he won't know it isn't the truth." He composed the text message and sent it. It read: **The dog being operated on is Derek's. He gave me a ride. I'm still alive but check back in an hour just to be safe**.

"I forgot to mention last night how stupid it was for you to drink a vial of poison. I thought I should make sure that you understand if you ever do something stupid like that again I won't bother trying to bring you back to life."

"That's a waste. If I were you I would bring me back to life and then kill me all over again. It sends a much clearer message."

"Either way, never do it again."

"I won't. I realize it was a bad move, although if we're being fair, I did manage to keep you from dying."

"How do you figure?"

"You were busy performing CPR on me so you were away from the danger. Not to mention that your Betas got some good training out of all of the fighting. Plus, the poison was rendered useless. Wait, did you give me mouth to mouth or just do chest compressions? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been breathing if I were dead."

"I don't want to talk about it," Derek said, refusing to take his eyes off of the road.

"Come on, I have great lips. Mouth to mouth isn't the same as making out, even though they both involve lip to lip contact."

"Can we not talk about this? Ever?"

"Fine. I'll pretend that you just growled at me and you scared the death away. If I were death I would run from you." It was a lie but he was pretty sure that Derek didn't pick up on it. He was also pretty sure that there wasn't anything that Derek could do that would keep him away. He wondered when that had started. There was a time when he hated Derek and didn't trust him. He wasn't sure when all that shifted and though he was thankful that it happened at some point, he would have liked to know when it all began.

They were quiet for the rest of the drive and when they pulled into the clinic parking lot Stiles recognized all of the vehicles that were there. "Did you invite the entire pack?"

"No, although I didn't tell them that they couldn't come. I'll make them leave if you want." Stiles did his best to think of a valid reason to ask them to leave but he failed.

"It's alright. It'll be easier for them to see what's going on rather than me having to tell each one of them individually."

"We all care about you, Stiles. Everyone being here is a good thing."

"Even you?" It was forward of him, he knew, but the question was starting to itch at him and he knew he wouldn't be able to go without an answer for much longer. Their banter was great but it didn't tell him anything except that Derek was able to keep up with his verbal assaults, though he knew then that it was one of Derek's qualities that he liked most.

"Yes, I care about you." Derek thought the question was ridiculous and it showed on his face.

"Okay. Cool. It's good to know, is all." Stiles was the first inside and Derek followed him in. Deaton was in the lobby talking to Scott and Erica about wolf migration patters of all things. Isaac immediately brightened at their interruption.

"I assume you've been filled in on the situation?"

"Yes, including the fact that you knowingly drank poison. If I didn't know you better I would suggest that we have you committed," Deaton said.

"They would kick him out. Stiles is too crazy for a place like that," Erica commented.

Stiles ignored the dig. "Does anyone else find it odd that this is an animal clinic and lately there are never any animals here?"

"You're enough of an animal for this place, Stiles," Deaton said, which caused a small round of laughter.

"Did they tell fill you in on my research conclusions?," he asked, suddenly serious.

"I think your research is sound. I have something that might help." They all watched the vet walk into the back room and return a moment later with a basket full of items. He placed the basket on the counter and motioned for Stiles to come closer.

"What is all this?"

"These are all items which I've collected over the years. Each of them have documented histories that will allow me to test your abilities. Just pick one up and hold it in your hands."

"I should probably sit down. It kind of makes me dizzy."

Jackson and Lydia slid over so that Stiles could sit in one of the seats closest to the side table. It was covered in magazines, mostly ones relating to the outdoors and cooking. Deaton placed the basket there and walked back to the counter so that he could watch.

"It's alright if it doesn't happen instantly. This is going to help you develop control so that you can use it whenever you choose. In time I think you'll also learn how to turn it off so that you can avoid having visions."

"Wait, it isn't something that you can take away?"

Deaton shook his head. "No. This isn't a curse or some supernatural side effect from dying. I suspect that Stiles has always had this ability and it was his death that triggered it."

Stiles reached for an object in the basket and nervously picked it up. It was a dagger with a dull blade. There was some rust on the upper part of the blade but it still seemed that it could do some damage in a pinch.

"The first thing he picks is a knife. That's a bad sign," Jackson said.

"I wasn't the one that went around town killing and paralyzing people." Stiles was happy when Jackson was quiet, even if it had to do with Lydia tightening her hand around his. He ignored the guilt he felt after thinking about his words before his fingertips began to itch. Stiles felt the blade heat up from his touch and then he felt the familiar tingle throughout his entire body as his hand wrapped securely around the white handle. When his eyes snapped shut he felt the world slip away.

* * *

•••

* * *

_A dozen men in medieval attire sat around a large circular table. There was a large flag hanging off of the wall with a prominent outline of a red dragon. A guard in armor rushed into the room and whispered in the ear of the younger man as everyone stared. "My friends, Camelot is under threat. We must defend our kingdom and show our enemies that while we embrace our neighbors, we do not tolerate their aggression." _

* * *

•••

* * *

Stiles inhaled quickly and opened his eyes. His fingers traced the white handle as he looked up to Deaton. "No freaking way! King Arthur?" The veterinarian smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that once belonged to King Arthur. The real man, similar to some of the legends about him that still exist to this day. It's been referred to by scholars as _Carnwennan_."

"So he really did it? He had a vision?" He did his best to ignore Lydia's doubts.

"Try another one," Scott suggested. Stiles put the dagger down on the table and reached into the basket, pulling out the next object that caught his eye. When he pulled out a quill pen most of the pack seemed somewhat disappointed. Stiles was intrigued by the object and the weight of it.

"It feels heavy. Like gold."

"It is," Deaton said. "It comes from a very specific collection."

Stiles steadied his breath and he relaxed his mind. He stared at the object and thought about how it felt in his hands but nothing happened. "Don't give up. Try to imagine a ring of energy around it and your hands drawing that energy into you."

Stiles focused harder but he was still able to see and hear Derek lean closer to Deaton and ask him a question.

"Are you sure this is safe for him?" Deaton nodded after watching him for a moment but Derek didn't become calmer by his answer. When Stiles was about to give up he felt the uncontrollable urge to close his eyes and everything, light and sound and thought, vanished. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later his breathing was heavy.

"That was...different. I didn't see anything or hear anyone talking but I felt cold and saw darkness. And I felt fear, like I couldn't breathe." Deaton narrowed his eyes and continued watching Stiles as he spoke.

"In this case the quill wasn't tied to any particular person. It did, however, survive the sinking of the Titanic. Gold and Silver tend to pick up certain energies and store them." Stiles sat it down and took a drink from the bottle of water that Erica handed him.

"Are you alright?," she asked him, and he was a little surprised when he saw genuine concern in her normally apathetic eyes. "I think so. It just takes a lot out of me, although I think I'm recovering faster from it each time."

"Try one more and then we can call it quits. You've shown a lot of accuracy so far and I would like to see what impressions you get with the sphere." Stiles looked back into the basket and his eyes tracked the object almost immediately. He reached in and pulled it out, staring at it.

"It's a crystal ball? Are you seriously telling me..." He was silent as the object triggered a vision. Just as before his eyes shut and like the other times he was cut off from the real world.

* * *

•••

* * *

_Derek smiled at him and he was looking back at the Alpha from his own body instead of just seeing it from a different perspective. "You don't have to do this. I won't be hurt if you tell me that you aren't ready." _

_"I'm not backing down," he heard himself say. "Are you?" _

_"Of course not. You're everything to me." _

_"I love you, too. One of these days I'm going to get you to say it." Derek smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he grabbed his hand. The Alpha, _his_ Alpha, led him out of the room and outside where all of their friends and Stiles' father were waiting. _

_"Here we go," he heard Lydia say, and she rushed to the front underneath the gazebo and waited for them to make their way to them. She had a visible baby bump and one hand rubbed her stomach as she waited. "It's the last chance to change your minds," Erica joked as they went by, and as her hand slipped into Boyd's she looked truly happy. _

_Stiles felt Derek walking with him but he was no longer pulling him to the front. They were both walking together, neither leading the other. Allison smiled and she kissed Scott on the lips before he and Isaac joined them at the front. "Do you have the rings?," Lydia asked. They both nodded. _

_"Then we're ready. We're here today because both of these gorgeous men have found one another. This ceremony is a testament to their love. They have faced challenges and obstacles that life has put in their path and they have stayed together and found strength in each other's company. Seven years ago they were frenemies, not sure if they could trust each other and yet somehow, over time, Derek calmed the hyperactive teenager and Stiles softened the broody Alpha." _

_"Thank god," Erica said, which caused a quick round of laughter. _

_"We're here to celebrate their union and to make it official. Stiles, do you agree to take Derek as your mate, fleas and all, and promise to love and support him for the rest of your life?" Stiles nodded and he looked into Derek's hopeful brown eyes. "Yeah, I guess he's worth it." _

_"Derek, do you agree to take Stiles as your mate and promise to love and support him for the rest of your life, even when his jokes aren't all that funny?" _

_"I do," Derek said, returning to his days of speaking simply without all of the extra words people tend to throw in. "Please exchange rings." They did, taking turns placing the titanium rings on the other's left ring fingers. _

_"Then by the state of California and as the mate of one of the Hale Betas, I do proclaim you both mated and married." _

_Stiles closed the distance between them and put his lips to Derek's, forcing his tongue into the Alpha's mouth for everyone to see. "Gross!," someone said. Stiles was too busy making out with his mate to care. _

* * *

•••

* * *

When Stiles opened his eyes he inhaled a huge breath of oxygen. He stood and looked around at all of the concerned faces that were staring at him. When his eyes met Derek's he was overcome by what he had seen but he was also frozen, paralyzed by the process which allowed him to tune everything out. When he released the crystal sphere it lowered to the floor rapidly. As he reached out to catch it the sphere stopped in place and hovered.

It was suspended by an invisible force and it raised closer to his hand until he grabbed it and tightened his fingers around it to keep it steady. "That was unexpected," Deaton said.

"What did you see? You were out of it a little longer." Stiles struggled to figure out exactly what to say. His eyes avoided Derek's and he sat back down in the chair while he focused on closing off everything he had witnessed because he had not only seen it all, but he felt it all too.

"Does anyone have any tequila?"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Foresight - V**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - You all left reviews asking for a quick update so here ya go! Also, since this chapter is a little short, I'm going to go ahead and update Chapter Six as well. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Why won't you tell us?"

Stiles was seeing everyone out of the clinic which amounted to him herding them toward the door and waving his arms to get them to move without having to physically touch any of them. It made them uncomfortable and they moved to avoid being hit and Stiles was thankful that it also removed the chance of him being pulled into any more visions.

"It's personal. I'll tell Deaton but the rest of you have to leave. It wasn't a bad thing, I swear. I would tell you if it were something important."

Derek stopped walking and stood still at the door which caused Stiles to do the same. They stared for a long minute as though it were a contest. Derek was the first to move when he realized Stiles wasn't going to tell him anything. "How are you going to get home?"

"I'll close up for lunch and take him." Deaton to the rescue. Derek finally nodded and left. Stiles closed the door and when he watched the last car drive away he turned to Deaton.

"Do you promise to never reveal what I say to anyone, dead or alive. No matter what?"

"Assuming you aren't planning on going on a killing spree, of course I'll keep your confidence."

"I had a vision of the future. I saw my wedding in, I don't know, maybe six years."

"That's quite a jump into the future. Most people with your gift aren't powerful enough to see anything further than a week or two ahead. Who was the bride, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Derek," he said quickly. He was afraid if he didn't just spit it out he would never be able to say it. Deaton rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm sorry, you said Derek?"

"Yeah. Derek. Now you can understand why I didn't want to tell anyone. I mean, I don't even know if Derek feels the same way about me as I do about him. Although maybe this proves that he does. If we're going to be together I want it to happen naturally. I don't want him to be forced into something. Wait, how do we even know that it was real and not a figment of my imagination?"

"Stiles, you've shown incredible talent after only just discovering this ability. Not to mention how you levitated the sphere." Stiles wanted to get to that but he was still focused on Derek. More importantly, he was focused on his wedding to Derek, the Sourwolf of Beacon Hills.

"I don't understand why I saw my wedding. Has he ever held the crystal ball?"

"No, Derek has never seen it. The crystal sphere works as an amplifier much in the same way that other crystals do."

"Does that explain why I saw Derek and I getting married?"

"I suspect it was triggered by your subconscious questions about how Derek feels about you. It's apparent that you two share a strong connection."

"It is?"

"He didn't want to leave you alone. I say that is a pretty big sign."

"Good point."

"The amplification powers of the crystal in conjunction with your connection to Derek and your strong ability must have allowed you to have a vision of an event that far into the future. Come on, let's get you home so that you can rest. You look exhausted."

"Wait, you have to teach me more about the telekinesis. That could come in handy against hunters and the other things that go bump in the night. Not to mention Harris."

"It's just a matter of you practicing until you get control."

"Okay, I'll get some rest and then give it a shot. Wait, if you talk to my dad, Scott and I were here with Derek to watch you perform surgery on Derek's dog."

"Derek doesn't have a dog."

"Yeah, we know that, but my dad doesn't."

* * *

Stiles woke up from his nap feeling energized and ready for anything. He wasn't, however, ready to find Derek sitting in his room. He managed to muffle a shriek as the familiar eyes told him that he wasn't about to be murdered. "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"You saw something about me, didn't you?"

"No, it was nothing. You weren't even in it."

"I can tell that you're lying. You have a tell."

"I do? What is it?"

"Your bottom lip quivers just a little bit. You'd have to be a werewolf to see it but its there."

"No way! Seriously? That's so unfair."

"Stiles, tell me what you saw."

"Fine. I saw you get married. I'm telling the truth."

"I was listening to your heartbeat which is how I know that you were just telling me the truth. I was lying about the quivering lip thing."

"I can't believe I fell for it."

Derek frowned as he leaned forward in the chair. "Why would you see my wedding?"

Stiles stood up and walked to his dresser so that he could get some socks. It took him a minute to realize that he was already wearing socks and when he did, he closed the drawer. "Deaton said the crystal ball works as an amplifier. I don't know why I saw it."

"Lie."

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. I'm new at this, remember?"

"Did something bad happen at my wedding?"

"No, it was a great wedding. You were happy and hey, you even shaved your face." Derek narrowed his eyes. When Stiles became uncomfortable he walked back to the bed and sat down.

"You aren't telling me something. Did hunters attack and kill everyone?"

"Stop being dramatic. Everyone that was there was safe and happy."

"Everyone else was there?"

"Well Peter wasn't so either he'll be killed doing a redemptive good deed or he's plotting to stab you in the back and will get put on the 'do not invite' list."

"Then I don't understand what the big deal is. Why couldn't you just say that?"

"I'm an idiot? Sometimes I do things that don't make sense. Like drinking poison, for instance."

"Who did I marry?" Stiles could see that he was only making Derek more curious by giving him little bits of information. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Derek all of it but he knew that it was a bad idea.

"I can't tell you that. If you don't have feelings for them and I tell you that you will you could rush into something before you're ready. It wouldn't be fair because then, ten years later, you'd be questioning everything and blaming me when it wasn't really my fault at all." Derek ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it.

"Did I get married to Lydia? It would explain your not wanting to tell me..." It was Stiles' turn to narrow his eyes. He glared at Derek and ignored the Alpha's dig to get him annoyed so that he would spill more information.

"That's the most idiotic thing I think I've ever heard you say. You didn't marry Lydia. She was pregnant with Jackson's baby, in fact."

"Tell me who was there. Give me names."

"Derek, you don't need to know about my vision because nothing happened. I saw your wedding and it was great and wonderful. That's the end of the story."

"You're still hiding something and I'm guess it's pretty important. Just answer my question before I give in to my urges to claw your spleen out of your chest."

"That's way too specific of a threat which makes me wonder if you've actually done it to someone before. Fine, I'll tell you and then you can leave me alone. Deaton, Allison, Scott. Lydia and Jackson were there together. Boyd and Erica, Isaac, my dad, and me."

"Your dad? Why was he at my wedding?"

Stiles jumped up to his feet and his stress level rose when he realized his slip up. He felt Derek's eyes on him and did the only thing he could think of to distract him. "My dad is downstairs and you should probably just leave. I'm really tired from all of the visions."

"I know that he's here. I heard him snoring when I came in. I can still hear him snoring, in fact."

"Great! He didn't catch you when you got here but he could wake up any minute."

Derek's expression changed then and Stiles knew by the look in his eyes that he had figured it out. "Your dad wouldn't be at my wedding. But he would definitely be at your wedding, Stiles."

"Unless you and my dad become buds in the next few years. Then he would be at your wedding."

"Why would we get married, Stiles?"

"Because I...love you and I'm pretty sure that you must have felt the same way when we stood in front of all of our friends and promised to spend our lives together."

"It was just a question. Don't be offended by it."

"Why would I be offended by you asking me why we'd get married? It isn't like I mean anything to you, right? You still threaten me with disembowlemt every chance you get and even though I have this image of you in my head as being kind of kinky, exposed organs don't exactly do it for me."

Derek stood up and started pacing in front of the window. That made Stiles feel a mixture of concern and guilt because even when he was furious with Derek he never wanted to see him in pain. He sighed and walked closer to him.

"Listen, I'm still figuring all of this out and for all I know I was just seeing something that I wanted to see. You can't really blame me for thinking you're attractive and I'm pretty sure half of the people in this town have naughty thoughts about you when you walk. I guess I've just read too much into you saving my life all those times."

Stiles didn't notice that Derek had stopped pacing. He yelped when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. He wasn't expecting for Derek to kiss, let alone slip him a little tongue, but that's exactly what he did.

"Wow," he said, when he could breathe again.

Derek suddenly looked like he was in pain. Before Stiles could say anything else he rushed to the window and leapt through like he was diving into a swimming pool. Stiles didn't bother chasing after him to make sure he was okay. His running away told Stiles that he was appalled by the kiss and his vision of the two of them being happy together was a big fat lie.

Stiles stared at the window as a thought entered his mind. The window slid closed quietly and then, after feeling a quick flash of anger towards Derek, the window shattered, sending glass onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Foresight - VI**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - The next part, as promised. Some danger is on the way. I hope you all enjoy the Stiles/Erica scenes in this chapter!

* * *

"What did you do yesterday?"

Stiles had tracked Allison down in the school cafeteria and sat down at the table with her. Since Derek had shunned him, Allison was the only person he was able to talk to about everything and he figured that she owed him after all of the back and forth he did for her and Scott when they were still together.

"I wallowed in my misery and practiced my new superpowers. Then I lied to my dad about how I really broke my window and he made me pay for it. It's now the only energy efficient window in the house."

Stiles hadn't known who to talk to about everything so he chose the one person that he hoped could give him good advice, even though she had wanted to kill Derek not that long ago. It would have been too weird talking about Derek with anyone in the pack and he figured that Allison could relate to liking the one person in the world that seemed bad for you.

"You'll be fine, Stiles." He ignored her words of encouragement, mostly because he felt like his heart was turning blacker with every thought he had about Derek and every realization that told him that they would never be together. His emotions were wrecked and he constantly switched between anger and sadness.

"Did you check the bestiary? It would suck if I were to turn into a flesh eating demon before all of this Derek stuff were resolved." She smiled at his sarcasm.

"I checked most of the relevant books in the house. I didn't have much luck at all, though. Do you think your mom could do the same kind of stuff?" He hadn't thought about it, though his research did suggest that there was a genetic component to psychic ability.

"I don't know. I'm positive my dad can't or he would have caught Derek sneaking into my room at all hours of the night. I wish that were as exciting as it sounded."

"Derek is just processing everything. He'll come around. You saw proof that you'll be happy together one day."

"I saw a future possibility. I could have ruined it before it started."

Allison gave him a sympathetic look and then her expression changed and told him that she was suddenly uncomfortable. Stiles turned to see what she was freaked out about and he saw Scott walking towards them. "Can I sit?"

"Of course," Allison said.

Scott gave them both a long look as he sat down but he was silent. Stiles was pretty sure that his best friend would never think that he was going behind his back to try to get with Allison since they had broken up, but when he saw the hurt in his eyes he knew that he had to put Scott out of his misery.

"We're talking about the vision I had at the clinic."

"You told her?"

"I trust her," Stiles began, "and she can give me a completely unbiased opinion."

Scott nodded after a moment and he took a drink of his fruit punch. "I just find it odd that you told Allison and not me. I'm your best friend and you know I'm always here for you."

When he looked to Allison for support she just shrugged. "It does seem weird that you'd tell me and not your best friend. He can handle it."

"Fine, I saw Derek and I getting married. I told him about it and then he kissed me before running away from me as quickly as possible. He literally dove out of my window so I'm pretty sure he's never going to talk to me again. Also, I wouldn't go around sharing this story because he'll be pissed and probably eviscerate me in my sleep as payback. Unless I have a vision about it, in which case I'll probably disappear without saying goodbye. Although I would also go missing if he killed me and hid my body. Hopefully you'll be able to figure out if he killed me or if I'm just on the run."

Scott's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, I'm stuck on the part where..."

"Cover his mouth!," Allison said quickly.

"...you married Derek," he finished, though it sounded more like a series of hums into the palm of his hand. When he was sure that Scott was going to be quiet he pulled his hand away. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. He does it when he's freaked."

"Why aren't you two back together yet?," he asked suddenly. They both became uncomfortable which Stiles took as a sign that his question was valid. "Not cool, Stiles."

"I'm serious. You were both happy and in love in my vision. I get that he's a you-know-what and your family hunts the YKWs but it isn't his fault. In fact, he's been a model guy. And Scott, who cares that she freaked out and repeatedly shot and stabbed your friends? She didn't kill them and, more importantly, she didn't come after me. Just get over it already while you two have a chance to get back together."

"Wow. You definitely have a way with words," Allison said. Scott was silent.

"It's a curse, believe me. I had a vision of you two getting back together sometime today, actually. If you do it now you have time for hot makeup makeout sessions later. And now I feel like I'm pimping you both out."

"Stiles, we both know you didn't have a vision about us getting back together."

"So what? I can't possibly see everything that's gonna happen. I shouldn't have brought up making out. Now I'm thinking about Derek again."

"Let's just stop talking about all of this. We can talk about something else." An awkward moment of silence passed and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"This is depressing. We have nothing else to talk about."

"Scott and I will figure things out ourselves. We appreciate that you care but I have some obvious things to work through."

"Right. We'll get there when we're both ready."

"Good. We should talk about setting Isaac up for a date because he didn't have one at my wedding and that is a very sad thought. I mean, Isaac has curly hair. Who doesn't love curly hair?"

"Wait, are you attracted to Isaac too?" Stiles thought about it for half a second.

"No, I'm not into Isaac. If I were I would of had a very different vision."

"Maybe Derek just needs time to figure out how he feels? You sprung a bombshell on him and he's freaked. I would feel like that if you told me we were the ones getting married. Also, for the record, it isn't like I haven't seen the way you look at him," Scott said.

"I don't look at him any differently than I look at everyone else. Right?"

"Stiles, you like him. You put yourself out there and now you have to give him time to figure out what he wants. You know that it's more complicated than normal guys dating each other because of who he is." Allison's eyebrows were raised which showed him that he wasn't the only one surprised by Scott's answer.

"Thanks, man. Now I have to go to my weekly counseling session. It appears that I'm still Morrell's project."

"I wouldn't mention anything about Derek. Or anything that's going on."

"I won't mention Derek. Actually, we've been talking about the two of you not getting back together. It helps me process."

"He's kidding, right?" Allison shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure he isn't."

"She could probably work out a couple's counseling thing if ya want. Bye."

Stiles left them at the table and threw away his trash and returned his tray to the cleaning bin before heading to his appointment. He spotted Isaac, Boyd and Erica sitting at Jackson's table with Lydia playing with his hair and he felt pride that he didn't feel anything except happiness for her. Morrell's door was open and when he approached she looked up and gave him a smile.

"Good afternoon, Stiles. Come on in." Stiles had never really liked her office. It always seemed too small to him and the one time he mentioned adding some plants she shot him down. She stood and closed the door as he took a seat and then she returned to her chair.

"How is your day going so far?"

"Pretty crappy. But I can't talk about it."

"Why not? You remember that these sessions are confidential, right?"

"Yeah. I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"I think it's good that you're giving yourself time to process your thoughts and feelings. Still, we need to talk about something."

"Let's start with Scott and Allison. I think they'll be back together in a few weeks."

"That's good news. We agreed that you wouldn't confront..." Stiles placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and the world shut off. His ears buzzed for a moment which was unnerving, until his vision began.

* * *

•••

* * *

_Morrell stood inside the warehouse. The hunters were all standing around her and the mood was ominous. Distrust was on everyone's faces. "Why would you want to help us if you aren't a Hunter?"_

_"I have the luxury of knowing many of the werewolves in this town and yet I'm at a safe distance. I've been able to watch and observe their behavior for months without them knowing. Your plan will only get you all killed." _

_"We'll be fine," the only female of the group said. _

_"You will be with my help." Ms. Morrell reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial and handed it to the woman. She turned it over in her hands and stared at the murky contents. _

_"What's this?" _

_"A special blend of Wolfsbane elixir I've been working on. It's been mixed with a couple of other ingredients that is guaranteed to block the healing abilities out of any werewolf that it touches. Consider it a gift." _

_"How thoughtful. It's difficult for us to imagine what you might want for it in return." _

_"I prefer to make friends with the people that are on the right side of things. It's good for business, among other things. Though I do have one stipulation." _

_"Which would be?" _

_"There's a human that runs with this particular pack. Normally I wouldn't care but this human is going to do something important for me one day. He isn't to be harmed." _

_"And if there's an accident?" _

_"Then I'll kill everyone you've ever met. Do we understand each other?" The woman's expression softened and she nodded. _

_"We're clear." _

* * *

•••

* * *

Stiles' eyes opened slowly. Morrell was standing and leaning slightly over her desk. "Stiles? You had me worried for a minute there. Are you alright?"

"You gave the Hunters the poison that would have killed Derek. The same poison that I drank." Her eyes were suddenly wide. She started to move toward him but Stiles knew his brining up the truth would set her off. He was counting on it.

He raised his hand and she fell backwards into her chair. With another telekinetic push she was knocked head-first into the filing cabinet. Stiles ran out quickly, forcing the door to hold closed for as long as he could do so while he escaped. He ran just to the edge of the lunchroom which was still packed with his friends.

"We have a major problem. Everyone meet me in the parking lot and bring Allison and Lydia." He didn't bother waiting for them to start trickling out. He took off toward the parking lot and walked just short of jogging. Scott and Allison were waiting for him when he got there and they both had a guilty look on their faces. Normally he would have brought it up but he weighed possible death by the Guidance Counselor against embarrassing his friends and he went for the rational option.

"What's going on?," Boyd asked, as he followed Isaac and Erica over to them. Jackson and Lydia were right behind them.

"I just had a vision. I saw Morrell giving the poison to the hunters that you guys killed. Somehow she knows about everything. I knocked her out when I confronted her about it but she could wake up at any time. We need to get to Derek."

"We'll take two cars," Jackson said. Scott, Allison, and Isaac piled into the jeep and the rest of them piled into Jackson's brand new SUV. He had told them that the Porsche didn't make much sense if he'd need to haul around members of the pack and Stiles was pretty sure that it would save their lives some day. He just didn't anticipate how soon it would come in handy. They sped away quickly and headed for the train yard.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?," Derek asked, once they all piled into the building. He looked at Stiles for a long moment and then he sensed their fear.

"Morrell gave the hunters the poison that I drank. She wants you all dead and somehow she knows about werewolves and who all of us are. She also told the hunters not to hurt me because I would be doing something important for her one day."

"Do you think she knows you can have visions?," Erica wondered.

"It doesn't matter. If she's a threat we need to take her out," Derek said.

"I trusted her. She was always odd but I didn't think she was dangerous. I need to develop better people-reading skills." Scott pulled his phone from his pocket when it started to ring. "It's Deaton."

"Answer it."

"Hello?" Scott listened for a moment. "How do you...? Okay." When he hung up the phone he turned to Derek. "He said that he knows what's going on and he's coming to talk. He also said that we don't know the whole story."

"Is it possible that she's working with Deaton?"

"I've never seen her at the clinic or seen her name anywhere in the reports or files. It would be easy enough to hide from me if they wanted, but it doesn't make sense. Deaton has never given us a reason to not trust him."

"Neither has Morrell. I know what I saw in my vision but it was a two minute segment. It doesn't give me her entire life story. This could be a huge misunderstanding."

Derek thought about it for a moment. "Then we get ready for either scenario. Erica, give Allison a weapon."

"Are you sure?"

"She's with us," Scott promised. Erica took a moment and then nodded her agreement. She motioned for Allison to follow her and led her into one of the train cars.

"Lydia and Stiles, Isaac will lead you out of the back exit at the first sign of trouble."

"I'm not going to run away when people that I care about are in trouble."

"Stiles, now isn't the time...," Derek began. Erica ignored him and handed Stiles a knife from their weapons supply.

"I figured a knife was good so you couldn't accidentally shoot any of us. Just be careful not to cut yourself."

"Thanks," he said, and Erica winked at him before handing a similar weapon to Lydia. Derek clenched his jaw but didn't say anything more to them about retreating.

"I'll block the front entrance to keep them from escaping," Boyd said, taking off his jacket and showing off his muscles for everyone to see thanks to his shirt, which was about two sizes too small. Stiles' eyes widened when he looked at him and he fought the urge to take a few steps back and run away screaming. He suspected that he was as strong as Derek, if not more so.

"The rest of us will take them out if it comes to it. Allison will have the arrows dipped in Jackson's Kanima venom and she'll be the best way to take them down without killing them." Scott moved closer to her so that he could keep them away from her vantage point on top of one of the train cars.

"They're here," Scott said suddenly, as the werewolves turned to the door and listened to the two distinctive heartbeats. Scott walked to the door to let them in and Stiles couldn't deny that he felt a little regretful about the cut on Morrell's forehead as she walked in.

"I'm happy to know that you've come into your gifts, Stiles. I'm just apologetic that I didn't prepare you. Your caution is understandable."

"Deaton, you know her?"

He nodded. "The two of us met when we were teenagers. We were both taught by the same teacher, though over time our interests split us onto different paths."

"My studies turned more to the psychological and behavioral aspect of the creatures that exist in our world."

"So you were going to kill everyone here quickly? How kind."

She shook her head. "No. Stiles, the vial contained a poison that would have turned airborne and killed the hunters. You apparently drank it before that happened which is why it killed you. It was never meant to kill werewolves."

"But you warned them against hurting me. You said that there was something I was going to do for you one day." She smiled at him and in that moment all of his fear somehow vanished.

"Stiles, when I was in high school, before I met Deaton and my teacher, I met an amazing woman that helped me focus my life."

"My mother," he said, somehow knowing it.

"Yes. When your mother became sick I made her a promise. I told her that I would keep an eye on you and help you if you ever needed it."

"What she's saying is the truth. I'm the one that supplied her with the herbs for her elixir," Deaton said.

"This is my fault," she corrected, "I asked Deaton to not reveal that I knew about this world. I thought it would be a better way for me to protect you. I didn't anticipate your gifts developing so quickly."

"Could my mother do the same things?"

"She never admitted it to me, but I suspected she had some kind of foresight. She could look at a person and see their best qualities and help the hopeless cases find their way to their potential. Do you remember what I said to you the day in my office prior to the lacrosse game?"

"The Churchill quote. I remember."

"The quote wasn't meant for the game. It was meant for all of this. You are the human that brought all of these people together in spite of the potential dangers. Your kindness is a quality that you inherited from your mother, just as you inherited her capacity to love the most stubborn people. Sometimes being so caring comes with the need to protect those that you love the most, at any cost."

Derek turned to Stiles as the realization hit him. "You drank the poison for me?"

Stiles shrugged. "It seemed better than watching you die."

"You're an idiot. How do you think I'd feel if I lost you?"

"You would have been fine. I'm just the typical annoying human with an unrequited crush on the Alpha, remember?"

"The way I feel about you isn't typical, Stiles, and your feelings aren't unrequited. I care about you. I was just too afraid to admit it."

The pack quickly looked between them as the realization of what they were witnessing sunk in. Lydia looked at Stiles like she didn't even know him. Allison was smiling from her perch on top of of the train car even as her arrow was trained on Morrell.

"I feel out of the loop," Jackson said.

"That explains why Derek ignored me when I put the moves on him." Stiles turned to Erica and he did his best to suppress the death glares that he wanted to give her.

"So this is all some big misunderstanding? We're all going to get detention for nothing?" Scott, of course, was doing his best to pretend that whatever was going on between Stiles and Derek wasn't really happening.

Morrell laughed. "There's another benefit to me being on your side. I'm an administrator at the school and hold some power, especially in terms of providing excuses for absences. Although I should get back to the school so that I can continue my appointments. There are some messed up freaks in that place."

"I left a four-legged client at the clinic and should get back as well. I trust we're all good here." Derek nodded as he walked closer to Stiles. "We will be."

Stiles felt Derek spin him around and he pulled him into a kiss. It was enveloping and mind-numbing, everything that he hoped a second kiss with Derek would be. When Derek released him Stiles had to remember to keep breathing. "That was awesome. But the next time you run out on me after we make out I'm gonna hurt you."

Derek smirked at him. "You aren't scaring me. Deep down you're just a big softie."

"Takes one to know one," he said, wrapping his arms around Derek.

"Can someone drive me away from this place? I think I'm gonna be sick," Scott said.

"Come with me, McCall. Anyone else?"

Stiles and Derek were left alone as everyone exited the building, which was just fine with them. "I can't believe you ran into a building full of hunters and distracted them long enough to drink a vial of poison. That takes guts," Derek said.

"You're worth it. I'm just sorry that they had to die."

"I gave up having pity for hunters a long time ago. They kill because they want to kill. It's as simple as that."

"Obviously not all of them. We know that Chris let Erica and Boyd go and Allison is back on our side. Hunters can be protectors, too."

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree. I trust Allison but her father is still a mystery. His motives aren't easily explainable and that bothers me."

"My dad said that he didn't think they'd have much luck identifying the bodies at the warehouse. All six of them were burned pretty badly apparently."

Derek stared at him with a perplexed look. "Seven."

"What?"

"Stiles, there were seven hunters in the warehouse. If only six of them are dead then..."

He felt the color drain from his face. "What happened to the seventh Hunter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Foresight - VII**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - Sorry for the delay in posting. You're down to the last two chapters of the story! I have started to tie up loose ends and I think you might be surprised by a couple of remaining twists. Enjoy!

* * *

Stiles and Derek were both quiet as they sped down the road. Since getting access to any of the evidence from the scene of the fire would be next to impossible, they were left with the only possibility that remained. As they approached the warehouse Stiles was careful to avoid parking in a place where the jeep would be easily spotted from the road.

"It didn't burn to the ground," Stiles commented, once they began walking toward it. It was surprising to say the least. He wasn't exactly conscious when he was rushed away from the building, but he knew that it was old and assumed that it would have burned easily. Derek seemed to be focused on the top part of the building where the damaged and non-damaged sections met.

"The fire should have spread quickly. It looks as though the fire department was able to stop it from spreading. There's some rotting in the wood at the top most likely from water damage."

Stiles didn't bother to ask Derek to explain how he knew about burn patterns. It would have been insensitive and he didn't want to bring it up and remind Derek about that fiasco, even though he suspected that the Alpha was already thinking about it. "We need to get inside. I think that I can get a vision if I can touch an interior wall."

"How can you be sure it'll work?"

"I'm not. I'm hoping I'll be able to focus the vision and kind of program it to give me the information we need. If not, there's no telling what I'll see." Derek led him around to the back of the building. It had been boarded up with a large peace of plywood to keep anyone from going inside. Police tape surrounded the plywood. Derek reached up and pulled it back easily. He tossed it into the grass next to them.

Stiles sighed as he prepared himself for whatever images he was about to see though he hoped it wouldn't involve watching anyone burn. He walked into the building and did his best to follow the footprints in the ash along the perimeter of the room. He knew that the current ones would be from the police investigating the scene and if he didn't want to be connected to the crime, it would be easier to not make any new shoe imprints for Deputies to try to track down. When he found one of the walls that was still intact he walked to it. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he focused on the information he was looking for. Then he put his hand to the wood and felt the eerie tingles work from his fingertips through the rest of his body.

* * *

•••

* * *

_Seven bodies were in the warehouse as fire slowly drifted up the side walls and moved over the floor. One by one the bodies became engulfed with flames until, at the last minute, the seventh body stood up and ran into the wall. The weakened wood collapsed as he ran through it and escaped his fate._

* * *

•••

* * *

"Are you alright?" Stiles felt Derek's hand on his shoulder as he came out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm good. It looks like one of the guys took off before the fire could get to him. He didn't even seem all that hurt." Stiles turned and looked into Derek's eyes.

"That doesn't make sense. The guy should of had some type of injury."

"We should warn the others."

"Alright. Let's get away from here and we can..." Stiles stopped when he saw Derek's eyes flash red. The Alpha turned his head toward the spot where they entered.

"Someone's coming. You're not going to like who it is."

Stiles took a second to process his words so it didn't come as a surprise when he saw his father walk into the building. His gun was drawn and pointed at the two of them. "Stiles? What in the hell are you doing at a crime scene?"

"Derek and I were here investigating. I heard some kids at school talking about the fire and then I heard you talking about it so I got curious." His father holstered his weapon.

"Both of you out. Now." Stiles avoided his father's disappointed glare and worked his way out. He heard Derek following him which was a reminder that he was going to have to explain the reason they were together in the first place. Once they were standing in the grass his father looked at the two of them.

"This is a surprise. Seeing the two of you together in the middle of the afternoon at a crime scene is something I never expected."

"Dad, you know that we're friends. I told you..."

"You told me that you rode with Derek to see his dog get operated on. You didn't tell me that you were friends."

"Sheriff, I'm sorry. This is more my fault. Stiles mentioned the fire and I was reminded of my family. There hasn't been a case of arson since my family was murdered and I thought this could have been the same person. I just had to see it."

"I was worried someone would find him here alone and think he did it. So I drove."

The Sheriff laughed. "Do you both expect me to believe that story? I should take the two of you down to the station and have my deputies question you."

"We're both sorry that we invaded your crime scene but we didn't do anything. We were just inside looking around. We even avoided leaving new footprints."

"I just don't know what to do with you, Stiles. I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Stiles turned to Derek as an idea popped into his head. When he turned back to his father the Sheriff seemed to be waiting for him to say something, so he did.

"Do you remember the conversation we had in the kitchen before I left for the clinic? The one about me telling you that Lydia was old news?"

"Of course. You wouldn't tell me who the new girl was."

Stiles could sense Derek tense up and he knew that he had figured out where the conversation was heading. The Sheriff needed a few more minutes to get it, but when his eyes started moving between the two of them, Stiles knew that it had clicked. "Derek Hale? Are you out of you mind?"

"You were the one that thought I was talking about a girl."

"Sheriff, Stiles and I...," Derek started, but the Sheriff reaching for his weapon quieted him down immediately. He kept his hand on the weapon but avoided removing it from the holster.

"You two get out of here before I lose my head. We'll discuss this at home tonight, as well as your punishment for skipping school."

Stiles felt his smile fade. "Okay, but I'm going to drive Derek home. I kind of don't trust you being alone with him." His father nodded after a minute and the two of them walked quickly to the jeep. They said nothing to one another until they were back on the road.

"I'm sorry. I just figured if I told him that I liked you, he'd let us go. It worked."

"It's fine. It's better that he knows about us."

"There's an _us_?"

"I assumed we were headed in that direction. We kissed in front of the pack."

"Right. So we're dating. I'm dating Derek Hale. The Alpha." It took all of the small amount of self-control he had to avoid screaming or doing a series of fist pumps. He did, however, allow himself to stare at Derek for a long amount of time.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Derek reminded him.

"Yes, crashing right now would suck. Okay, so I was lying to my dad about me taking you home."

"I figured. Where are we going instead?"

"We need to talk to Allison. Her family might have a way to track the people that enter and leave town. We need to know if this hunter is still here, which would mean we're all in danger."

"I can do that. You need to be with your father."

"He won't get off work for two more hours. We'll be finished by then. We might even have time to make out." Stiles liked the way that Derek smirked at his suggestion and he ignored the sudden feeling of panic as the realization set in. He had had his first kiss, second kiss, and was now in his first relationship with his first boyfriend. It was a great feeling but there was also the urge to panic just below the surface. He was succeeding at holding it in but he worried that it would break free at any moment.

He drove to the school and he and Derek avoided the main office and went directly to Morrell's office instead. "Gentlemen. I didn't expect to see either of you so soon."

"We need for you to have Allison brought to your office. We think one of the hunters is still out there." She immediately picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "Margaret, it's Ms. Morrell. Could you please track down Allison Argent and have her brought to my office as soon as possible? Thank you."

"What's the plan?," she asked, after hanging up the phone. Stiles was too busy staring at the dent in the filing cabinet where he had sent her head earlier in the day.

"We're hoping she can help us figure out if he's still in town and where he may be staying." "It's likely that he wouldn't leave without extracting revenge." It took three minutes before someone knocked on the office door. Allison was quickly ushered inside and the. Morrell closed and locked the door before leaning on her desk . Allison relaxed as soon as she saw Stiles.

"What's up?," she asked.

"One of the guys that was after the pack a few nights ago escaped from the warehouse fire. We think he may still be in town. Do you have any way to track the Hunters that enter or leave the area?"

She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and shook her head. "Not anymore. Gerard's people took off with all of their equipment after we told them that he was dead and there was no longer a threat in the area."

"You lied to them?," Derek asked, impressed. Allison nodded.

"They believed us and moved on to the next target. If a Hunter knows all of your faces then everyone is in danger."

"We'll go out and look for the hunter tonight," Derek promised, "everyone else should stay off of the streets. Allison, if he's been watching us he may have seen you with Scott. You should let your father know that you both could also be in danger."

"I'll get to Deaton after school and update him," Morrell said.

"When you met with them, how did you know they were here?," Stiles asked, suddenly remembering his vision.

"I have an advertisement on a lot of sites that Hunters tend to frequent. They happened to contact me, otherwise I wouldn't have known."

"How did they make contact?," Stiles questioned.

"They emailed me."

Stiles smiled and turned to Derek. "Have Jackson get Danny's help with tracking the ISP. It should lead us to wherever they were when the email was sent and hopefully he'll be in the same place."

"Danny doesn't know about werewolves and Hunters," Derek reminded him.

"He'll help Jackson if he's the one to ask. Or you could always take off your shirt for him again."

"Excuse me?," Morrell asked, half believing that she must have heard Stiles wrong. Allison watched Derek's reaction carefully and when he avoided looking at anyone but Stiles, she realized that there were some things that she didn't know.

"I can't believe you brought that up," Derek said.

"What? He's a guy with obviously good taste. And for the record, he wasn't the only one that was taking in all that you had to offer."

"I know. I saw that your pupils dialated and sensed your arousal."

Stiles stared at him blankly. "Then why did you slam my head against my steering wheel?"

"I was playing hard to get."

"Um, do we need to be here for this?"

The realization that they were no longer alone snapped them out of their flirtatious conversation. "Sorry. Danny is good with computers so if there's anything to find he'll be able to do it."

"Then we'll converge on his location."

"You're going to kill the hunter," Allison said, unable to hide the mixed emotions on her face.

"They don't have a choice. He tried to kill them once and he'll do it again."

She nodded, though her uncertainty was still evident. After a moment she shoved the bangs out of her face. "Okay, I'll fill in my dad and we'll hunker in for the night."

"Good. I'll be with my dad but if you need help you can call me," Stiles said, turning to Derek. Stiles knew their plan was relying on a lot of things that would have to go right, such as tracking the Hunter down and avoiding getting hurt in the process, but it was a necessary evil.

"I should get started on planning the search. Be careful." Derek meant it for everyone in the room, but he couldn't deny that he was mostly directing it to Stiles.

"You too, Sourwolf."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Foresight - VIII**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - I am so sorry this took me an extra day to get up. My Internet router at home has a few Gremlins going crazy. As a bonus I was wrong about this being the last chapter. There are actually nine. Here they are! Once again, I am so thankful for everyone's kind comments. Please enjoy!

* * *

Stiles tried to watch television but he found that it wasn't distracting enough. He did the dishes and finished them just as his father got home. The Sheriff seemed a little calmer but when Stiles watched him retreat into the office and pour himself a glass of whiskey he knew that he wasn't taking his news as well as he would have liked. After a moment his father emerged from his office and he took a seat at the table.

"First of all, I get that you need to punish me for skipping school. I know it was stupid, almost as stupid as invading a crime scene, but no matter what Derek said, it was all my idea."

"That is the first thing about this whole situation that I believe."

"Good. You should know that Derek and I are officially dating. It isn't infatuation, like what it was with Lydia."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it," Stiles eventually said, "like I have this connection with him. He isn't the same with me as he is with our other friends. He's sarcastic and grumpy and distant, but he's also compassionate and protective."

"I feel like we're talking about two different people. Stiles, you know that this relationship can't work. He's older, for one."

"Yeah, he is older. Six years, to be exact, which is like the worst age difference ever in today's society. I was being sarcastic if you didn't pick up on it."

"You're only seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen in less than a year. Derek and I are meant to be."

His father narrowed his eyes. "You said the same thing about Lydia Martin, I believe."

"I did, you're right. The difference is that this is real. I don't know how to explain it to you."

"You can start by telling me the truth about how you met Derek and why he's even in your life."

"Scott and I ran into him on his property. Scott dropped his inhaler the night you found me in the woods, the same night Laura's body was found. We were there the next morning."

"So he what, introduced himself?"

"I already knew who he was from your files. He returned Scott's inhaler and told us to leave his property. I didn't trust him at first. I even kind of hated him, in fact. But he helped Scott deal with some personal things and, over time, I fell in love with him." The Sheriff was quiet as he took in the story. His eyes remained on his son the whole time.

"I've talked to people that have seen all of you together around town so it isn't exactly a surprise, except for the fact that you're admitting it. I've also heard that he was at the station the night we were all taken hostage."

"Yeah, he was there. It's complicated."

The Sheriff sighed. "This is what I don't understand. Why are there all these secrets in your life?"

"I'll tell you if you really want to know."

Before the Sheriff could say anything Stiles heard a puff of air and saw the colored dart pierce his father's neck. He reached for it and pulled it out. As he started to look around Stiles heard another puff of air and felt a sharp pain in his own neck. He knocked the dart away and locked eyes with the Hunter.

"Stiles, run," his father said, as he collapsed to the floor.

"Derek...," Stiles managed to say, before everything faded away.

* * *

His head was pounding. He looked around and saw the cup of water sitting on the table next to him. He stared at it for a long minute and decided against drinking it. "Dad?," he managed to ask.

"Your father isn't here. He's sleeping it off at home and he won't be dying tonight as long as you tell me everything I want to know about the Hale pack." Stiles turned to the voice. His eyes were green and cold and the way they were focused on him gave Stiles the creeps.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He knew the guy probably remembered him from the whole drinking poison incident but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to try to play dumb.

"I've been watching you, Stiles. I know that you have a thing for the Alpha. I also know that he feels the same way about you which pretty much makes you the best bait ever. There's no way he'll let you be held captive for long."

"So you should let me go. We don't want to kill you. You can leave town and go on with your life. Preferably somewhere far, far away."

"That's not going to happen. Did you know that Alpha werewolves form a connection with their mates over time? Losing a mate would be a profound loss that everyone in the pack would feel. How about we see just how much he really cares about you?"

"I think I'll pass. How about a nice word game instead?"

"I heard that you had a mouth on you," he said, as he closed the distance between them. His fist moved fast and Stiles felt his face burn from the punch. When the sudden numbness faded he felt the split in his lip and tasted the blood.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now they're going to kill you." It was a confidence that came from nowhere. He wasn't sure if was because he knew that there were people in the world that cared for him or because he wasn't just a regular human any longer. He felt stronger, whatever the reason. The Hunter was annoyed by his threat. He threw another punch, hitting Stiles in the abdomen. He heard the rib crack and felt the pain tear through his entire body. He winced when the Hunter landed another punch, this time to the side of his face.

"I don't like doing this, Stiles. I know it isn't your fault that you're friends with them. It's not easy to turn your back on the people you love when they turn into violent creatures."

"They aren't recklessly violent. They don't hurt people for the fun of it, unlike you."

"I kill werewolves because they're a threat. You're just too blind to see it."

Stiles watched the Hunter walk across the room and reach into a bag. He rummaged through the contents for a moment and then pulled out a syringe and a vial of liquid. He watched as the needle entered the vial and the contents were drawn into the syringe. When the air bubbles had been removed he began his walk toward Stiles.

"What is that stuff?"

"It's a special recipe. It contains a paralytic so that you can't fight and a cocktail of medications that cause every pain center in your body to fire at the same time. Speaking of fire, you and your friends tried to burn me alive. You're going to have to answer for your part in that."

Stiles focused as the man got closer. When he was preparing to inject it into Stiles he concentrated and watched as the syringe leapt from the Hunter's hand and entered his neck. The Hunter panicked as Styles telekinetically pushed the plunger which sent the serum into his body. Screams soon filled the room and Stiles, not knowing how long the Hunter would be incapacitated, struggled to free himself and loosen the ropes around his wrists.

When he managed to free one hand he began to work on the other, even as the man before him started convulsing. When he was on his feet he immediately ran for the door and struggled with the locks. When they wouldn't open he concentrated, picturing the mechanism and willing each of them to open with the power of mind. One by one they unlocked, clicking and clacking, until the last one was finished. Stiles reached for the doorknob and he was greeted with fresh air when he swung the door open.

Then he ran, heading for the forest in the hope that the pack would catch his scent and figure out where he was. He ran until his legs gave out and the throbbing pain in his abdomen became too much. The tree he leaned on was damp from early morning dew and it was only then that he realized he had been held overnight. When he started to plan his next move he pushed the fatigue away and focused on escaping, especially since he was sure the Hunter was still alive and he could be coming after him at any time.

With the sun rising he was able to determine that he was headed in the correct direction, so he stood up and continued walking. He walked until the pain became too much and then he slowed. "Where are you guys?" Frustrated, he sat on the ground and took a moment. When an idea popped into his head he almost didn't believe it would work, but he cleared his doubt away an put his hands to the dirt and held them there. When he wasn't pulled into a vision he growled, albeit a weak human version, and stood back to his feet, determined to keep moving.

He made it ten steps before a barrage of arrows stopped him in his tracks. As he looked around he saw a collection poking out of the trees to either side of him. He spun around and looked into the enraged eyes of the Hunter, who seemed weaker but still intent on killing him.

"You're up and moving already? Talk about unfair."

"All of this time I thought you were human. You know what they say. Fool me once..."

"I am human," he said, raising his hands above his head.

"Humans aren't telekinetic. You're something much closer to the werewolves you hang with than you are human."

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter if you're planning on killing me." The Hunter smiled as he raised the crossbow and aimed the arrow directly for Stiles' heart. "No, I guess it doesn't."

When he fired, Stiles heard the snap of the mechanism. There wasn't much he could do except panic, and he used that panic to focus. The arrow hovered about a foot away from his body as it came to an abrupt stop. "You're shooting at a telekinetic. What did think would happen, genius?"

Stiles flung the arrow back from where it came but he was too slow. The Hunter dodged the arrow as it flew past. It became stuck in the trunk of a tree not too far from where he had been standing. "I obviously need more practice. And you obviously need more arrows." The Hunter tossed the crossbow down and he smiled at Stiles. It was a look that didn't make him feel warm and fuzzy all over, so Stiles took a few steps and pulled one of the arrows out, intent on using it as a weapon if he needed to.

The Hunter took slow steps towards him and Stiles could see his eyes looking around, figuring out possible scenarios as he tried to figure a way out of all of them. "I have to admit. This kind of sucks."

The Hunter laughed. "You're an abomination, kid. It's nothing personal."

"I've met an abomination before. He was scaly and had this awesome paralyzing venom. I kind of wish he was here right now."

"He's here. Just in a different form," he heard Jackson say, and he turned in the direction of the voice. The Hunter immediately grew nervous as the pack slowly moved in around them, moving closer so that that they could both see they were all around them blocking any chance for him to escape. Stiles recognized the circular pattern they were in as one that he had watched them practice at their various pack meeting training sessions. "I have to say," Jackson added, "I'm a little touched that you asked for me over your boyfriend."

"Technically I wished for scaly reptilian Kanima, not jackass Jackson. Still, I can't complain too much since my chances of survival have drastically improved."

"Stiles, you're in pain," he heard Derek say, and the red eyes immediately turned on the Hunter as he unleashed the most ferocious growl that any of them had ever heard. Stiles watched as the Hunter began shaking as the realization of what was about it happen hit him.

"Scott, get him to the car," Derek said, his voice deep and gritty.

"I'm fine," he told them, intent on showing that he didn't need to be sent away when the killing needed to be done. It was a blur of movement as the Betas moved in, clawing and biting at the hunter until he was just a body on the ground. Derek was by Stiles' side in a minute and holding him. He did his best to ignore the way Derek was smelling him and when it became annoying, the Alpha backed away as if he sensed it.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No, I need to see my dad."

"He's at the station organizing search parties."

"Fine, someone get me to the hospital before I puncture a lung."

"I'll take you," Derek said, and when the Alpha picked him up and carried him, he didn't complain. It was a nice, safe feeling and he leaned his head on Derek's chest until they emerged from the forest, which only took about five minutes. "First to the hospital, then I have call my dad."

"Do you want to use my cell? You can call him on the way."

"No, he'll just show up and start asking questions. We need to decide what we're going to tell him."

"He's your father. You should decide if you want him to know or not."

"Yeah, but I'm a member of your pack. We should make this decision together." Derek nodded as he helped Stiles into his car.

"Alright, we'll decide in between the x-ray and the phone call. Right now you should just try to rest. We'll be there soon."

"You're the Alpha," he said, closing his eyes and showing Derek that he knew arguing wouldn't be of any use.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Foresight - IX**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - Here we are. We've reached the last chapter. I hope that it thrills you and excites you as much as it did me while I was writing it. I've already started working on the next story in the series ("Hindsight") and will start posting once I'm a little further into it. I prefer to do it that way so I don't keep people waiting and can take a day or two off of writing if I get stuck with the plot.

Please let me know your thoughts on the final chapter and if there's anything you'd like to see in the next story.

* * *

Stiles was happy to be home. The Doctor at the hospital made him stay overnight for observation and though he slept through most of his time there, he remembered waking up at random times while they checked on him. It was nice to be in familiar surroundings without nurses poking and prodding. His father helped him to the couch.

"The cuts and bruises on your face are already almost healed. I think the broken rib is going to take a little more time." Stiles knew that it wasn't perfect but the fact that he could breathe without sharp pains rushing through his body meant that he was on the mend. He took a deep breath before he prepared for his world to change completely.

"I'm healing faster because I'm dating a werewolf. It's some kind of pack sympathetic healing thing." His father just stared at him because he was unsure what to make of the comment. "Or it could be because I'm having visions. Maybe it's both?"

"What are you talking about?" His father was staring at him as though he were wondering if he had a head injury that no one knew about.

"Derek is a werewolf and I'm apparently psychic. It sounds ridiculous, I know."

"Do I need to take you back to the hospital for an exam?"

"No. It's time that we finally have the talk. The one where I tell you the complete truth about why I'm always at crime scenes and why I've been lying about everything the last few months."

So he did. His father had plenty of questions and he did his best to answer them as they came up, making sure to explain in as much detail as possible. When he talked about the Hunters it was his father that made the connection to the creep that took him hostage which also left him making the connection to the similar incident the night of the lacrosse game. Stiles also explained that, and everything else that had happened, including the things that he saw in his visions.

"I can't believe all of this has been going on under my nose. I feel like I've completely failed, both as a Sheriff and as your father."

"You're an awesome Sheriff and an even better father. All of this was kept secret on purpose."

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm pissed that you've been hiding all of this from me. I could have helped keep all of you safe."

"You know now, dad. We agreed to tell you because we thought it was time that you know. Especially since I'm dating Derek and it's obvious that our relationship could put me in danger. I didn't tell you before because I was protecting their secrets and worried that you'd do something to get yourself hurt."

"I'm glad you told me. It just makes it that much more difficult for me to tell you that dating Derek is a bad idea. Hell, now I'm not even sure him being out of your life would be a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're his mate it means he and the entire pack have to look out for you, right?"

"Yeah. They do that anyway, though."

"I realize that. But now it's different, you're an elevated member of the pack. You're like the First Lady." His father failed at covering his smile. Stiles threw a pillow at his father, hitting him directly in the head.

"You're never allowed to call me that again. Ever."

"I guess I'm okay with all of this. At least for now. I can't promise to always agree with everything but I understand that they're your friends and you're just as important to them as they are to you. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to tear you out of their lives."

"That's good because we beat the Hunters and everyone is coming over tonight for a celebratory barbecue." "

Good. I want to meet all of them. If they're important to you then they're important to me. Even Derek, but if you tell him I said that I'll shoot the both of you."

"I'll keep it between us. Thanks for not freaking out."

"We'll just see how tonight goes and go from there. Okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

Stiles felt like everything in his life was finally falling into place. It was an odd feeling and he was afraid to allow himself to fully experience it because he feared that the other shoe would drop and his world would turn upside down. He knew that he had issues but somehow they weren't as important as he thought about everything that the pack had overcome. Bringing in new allies had made the pack stronger and there was a sense of security that came with knowing there were people in the world that were looking out for them. Stiles hoped that it meant they could handle any potential threat headed their way although he wasn't interested in needing to test it.

"Seriously, when did all of this with you two start?," Lydia asked. Stiles looked across the yard at Derek who was barbecuing. His dad was explaining the importance of even temperature grilling when the Alpha flashed him a quick smile.

"I don't know. It was like one day you were the center of my world and then slowly Derek started becoming more important as I realized you and I would never be more than friends. It doesn't make sense."

Lydia shook her head and stared at Jackson, who was busy tossing a football around with the rest of the Betas. "No, I get it. It would have been easier if I fell for you but Jackson has always been able to make me feel alive. Still, I think I'm gonna miss you pining after me."

"You missed your chance."

"You're different when you're around him, you know." That was news to Stiles. "How?"

"For one, it's like your eyes are drawn to him, as though you're always trying to figure out what he's thinking. Most of the time you're even able to tell what's on his mind when the rest of us have no clue. You're patient and even a little more sarcastic with him which is kind of ironic since you're the only one that really makes him smile."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all of this?"

"You aren't the only one that sees things. You see the past and the future and I see the present. The things that people don't notice because they're not looking in the right place."

"That was kind of poetic."

"I know," she said, smiling.

Stiles got up and walked over to Derek. He wrapped his arm into the Alpha's and started to pull him away. His father reached over and pulled the spatula from Derek's hand before it was out of his reach.

"Where are you two heading off to?"

"Derek and I are going to get some stuff from the kitchen." His father looked at the two folding tables that were covered with every item for a barbecue that he could possibly imagine.

"What more could you possibly need?" Stiles met Derek's eyes and then he looked back at his father.

"Derek and I need to talk."

"Is that some sort of code?," he asked, turning to Melissa. She just shrugged her shoulders and stayed quiet but her eyes showed that she knew more than she was letting on. Stiles was quick so by the time his father turned back around they were already out of sight.

Stiles led the Alpha to his jeep and held the back door open so that he could get in. When they climbed inside, Derek seemed confused.

"Stiles, why are we talking in the back of your jeep?"

"We're not here to talk. We're here to make one of my visions come true."

Derek smiled. "The one you told me about?"

Stiles nodded and leaned forward so that their lips touched. Derek's hands grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him closer so that Stiles was practically sitting in his lap. When their breathing became heavy he turned his mouth away to catch his breath which gave Derek the opportunity to take in his scent.

"You smell amazing."

"I took a shower this morning," he offered, but Derek just ignored his attempt at humor. He reached and pulled him closer until their lips mashed together.

"Dude, you're seriously going to have to start shaving or my face is going to be red and bloody every time we make out." Stiles ignored the sense of déjà vu that seemed to sneak up on him after he said that familiar sentence.

"Do you really want to talk about my facial hair right now?," Derek asked, as he licked a spot on his neck. The entire situation made Stiles laugh, though if he were being honest it was more from the tickling on his neck from Derek's tongue than his vision coming true.

"Not anymore," he said, as his hands slid up Derek's shirt.

Then there was a knock at the window and they both sat up quickly, Derek gently sliding Stiles off of him and back onto the seat. Stiles rolled down the window and was thankful that it was Erica who had been knocking instead of his father.

"Erica! What's up?"

"Your dad is shining the bat signal. He says that it's time to eat, not that either of you are hungry...for food."

"Thanks. We'll be right there."

As soon as she was out of sight, Stiles leaned against Derek and laughed.

"So much for werewolf hearing."

"You're very distracting."

"That's good to know. Come on. We'd better go eat or my dad will send a search party."

Derek nodded and when they got out, he held Stiles' shoulders and kissed him softly. "Uh, sorry about the hickey. I got carried away."

"The what?" He shoved his head as far as he could against the driver's window so that he could see his neck in the mirror. He immediately saw the red patch of skin on his neck. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Are you kidding? It's awesome!" Stiles led the way back to the table. Everyone was careful to avoid looking at them until Erica met Stiles' eyes and then the laughter erupted around the table. He narrowed his eyes at Erica.

"You told them?!"

"It's impossible to lie to a werewolf, Stiles. You know that."

His father, although a little uncomfortable, seemed to be amused by the scene in front of him. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate of food with Derek by his side.

"Stiles, what's on your neck?"

"You know what it is, Scott. I seem to remember Allison giving you plenty of them."

"Our human is growing up," Boyd said. Stiles glared at the group.

"That's it. You're all uninvited from our wedding. Seriously, it'll just be Derek and I, and some random stranger performing the ceremony. I hope you're all happy."

And they were. And so was he.

_The End_


End file.
